stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
A Voice in the Wilderness
|image = Kanril Eleya.png|writer = |year = 2410|prev = Let the Dead Rest in Peace", "Dynamic Entry|next = Beat the Drums of War|originaldate = 21 February 2015}}A Voice in the Wilderness is a fan fiction by , set in the shared universe, written for the Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge. The story is told in three parts. Parts one and two use ULC 8: "Revisit to a Weird Game, One of One", while part three uses ULC 16: "A Future That Many Will Never See". Summary Part I Following High Admiral D'trel's assassination of Kobali General Q'Nel and the Delta Alliance installation of Jhet'leya as Kobali Premier, Captain Kanril Eleya is dispatched by Vice Admiral Marama Reynolds to offer a peace deal to the Vaadwaur Supremacy. After making the pitch to Commander Darva of , she withdraws. Later, encounters a distress signal from an uninhabited Class N moon, designated Adaris VIId, and discovers an ancient Borg installation. After debating the merits of simply destroying the site from orbit, Kanril beams down to investigate. Part II Kanril and her away team explore the installation, discovering it to have been originally created by the Preservers. Eventually they reach a computer room, where Command Master Chief Kinlo locates a hologram of a Preserver stating that he had accidentally created the Borg while attempting to create nanoprobes for medical use. The result, One of One, the original Borg artificial intelligence, has been imprisoned in the installation for approximately 4.5 billion years. One of One breaks loose as ships controlled by the Borg Queen arrive, and Kanril attempts to hide her ship with a nearby Class Y moon. Part III Having subverted the incoming Borg ships to its use, One of One attacks USS Bajor. Kanril is able to destroy two probes and a cube and One of One withdraws as additional Queen ships show up, but one of Bajor's warp nacelles is damaged beyond repair, and the nearest Alliance backup is 28 hours away. After destroying some attackers and subverting others, One of One resumes its attack, but a Vaadwaur fleet arrives in response to Bajor's distress signal and is able to tractor her to the safety of Underspace. Back at base, Vice Admiral Reynolds states the Vaadwaur are open to peace negotiations and sends Bajor back to the Alpha Quadrant for major repairs. She notes, however, that this is not a vacation: another Dyson sphere has been discovered and the Federation is expecting a full-scale Iconian invasion of its home space within weeks. Memorable quotes References Characters :Anusu • Creator • Darva • D'trel • Bynam Ehrob • Eight of Twenty-Five, Quinary Subjunct of Unimatrix 15 • Arak Esplin • Farla • Five of Ten, Secondary Adjunct of Unimatrix 15 • Garok • Harn • Kanril Eleya • Kinlo • Sibrin Korami • Dul'krah, Clan Korekh • Catherine Ling • Kaitlyn McMillan • One of One • Pakniso • Dzvonko Pandev • Park Jin-Soo • Tesjha Phohl • Q'Tira • Reshek Gaarra • Marama Reynolds • Birail Riyannis • Ten of Seventeen, Octonary Adjunct of Unimatrix 15 • Peter Wiggin • Warragul Wirrpanda • Zasrassi :Borg Queen • Eldex • Imyre Jakir • Imyre Pwon • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kerensky • Aennik Okeg • Q'Nel • William T. Riker • tr'Rllaillieu • Shad Ona • Kevin Steiner • Jiro Sugihara • Sylok • Charivretha zh'Thane Events :Iconian War Locations :Adaris system (Adaris VII, Adaris VIId) • Delta Quadrant • Kobali Prime :Alpha Quadrant • Andoria • Herald Sphere • Klaestron IV • mirror universe • Vaadwaur Prime Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Borg (Borg drone) • Caitian • Human • Klingon • Kobali • Preserver • Romulan • Saurian • Vaadwaur • Zakdorn :Benthan • Hazari • Hierarchy • Hirogen • Octanti • Talarian • Turei Ranks and titles :acting captain • captain • command master chief petty officer • commander • crewman recruit • ensign • high admiral • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • lieutenant commander • master chief petty officer • overseer • petty officer • vice admiral :Federation Councillor • premier • President of the United Federation of Planets • Secretary of Defense • Supreme Overseer Starships and vehicles : • Borg cube • Borg probe • Borg sphere • Borg tactical cube • Borg unimatrix command ship • • ( ) • Vaadwaur assault cruiser • ( ) : • ( ) • • ( ) States and organizations :Delta Alliance (Delta Alliance Security Council) Klingon Defense Force • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vaadwaur Supremacy :Clan Inogra • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation News Network • Klingon Seventh Fleet • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Republic (Romulan Republic Senate) • Romulan Star Empire Technology and weapons :artificial intelligence • cutting beam • deflector shield • impulse drive • nacelle • nanoprobe • PADD • phaser array • quantum torpedo • torpedo tube • transporter • Type 3 phaser • warp coil • warp drive :extranet Other references :assault team • away team • Bible • flame war • jumja stick • thaan • Treaty of Khitomer • Xucphran goose Appendices Connections External links * A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I on the Arc Forums ** Part II ** Part III * Category:Fan fiction novelettes Category:Bait and Switch stories Category:Bait and Switch stories with Kanril Eleya